Baby sleep, gently sleep
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Oneshot. BlackFrost dealing with their baby and wanting another one. ["Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" She asked, tenderly kissing his lips as he pushed her against the wall with gentle force. "Not since this morning..." Loki muttered against her neck as his fingers explored her form.]


**Baby sleep, gently sleep**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_I wanted to start with a few one shots to finally get away from the need to hurry with my long stories' plot just to come to the part when Loki is a daddy._

_Have fun with whatever came to my mind. ^^_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_'Baby sleep, gently sleep_

_Life is long and love is deep._

_Time will be sweet for thee_

_All the world to see._

_Time to look around and know_

_How the shadows come and go,_

_How the breeze stirs the tree,_

_How the blossoms grow.'_

Loki stayed in the doorway while he watched his beloved, the mother of their precious little heir, singing a lullaby. Who would have thought the assassin could actually sing? The voice which he adored so much, and craved when it was hoarse and full of sinful pleasure, sang the sweetest melody... The God of Mischief felt his body reacting and he smiled to himself at the thought that she had a little bit more work to do tonight.

He would make her sing. A proud smirk made his face light up and his eyes glisten with excitement. Oh, and at such a delightful note.

As the last words stopped to echo in their son's chambers, Natasha pulled up the blanket, covering her child's small form with a loving smile.

"I can't sleep yet." The boy muttered as he opened his eyes and saw his father. "Daddy hasn't sang to me yet."

At first Natasha was not sure how to refuse her darling's wish, but then she followed the boy's gaze.

Loki smiled at both of them as he entered the chambers. Very quietly he started to sing in his deep voice that sent shivers down Natasha's spine.

_'Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
_I'll send 'em howling,_  
_I don't care, I got ways.'_

Carefully the father sat onto the edge of the bed, his heart swelled with pride as he studied the perfect features of their child. They had made such a pure and innocent being... Delight rushed through his veins like gold. He now had no fear of tainting the boy anymore. Remembering the first weeks with their newborn... He had thought he couldn't do it. But the God of Mischief had proven that he was almost better at being a father, than being the trickster. Almost.

_'No one's gonna hurt you,_  
_No one's gonna dare._  
_Others can desert you,_  
_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
_But in time..._  
_Nothing can harm you_  
_Not while I'm around...'_

Loki looked at his sleeping son and then turned to his beloved, who quietly stood and led him outside, carefully closing the door to their child's room.

"Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" She asked, tenderly kissing his lips as he pushed her against the wall with gentle force.

"Not since this morning..." Loki muttered against her neck as his fingers explored her form.

"I love you..." she whispered as he found the spot Loki had placed a mark upon last night. It had faded, but he would renew it every night if he had to.

"My little spider..." He pushed himself against her, making her completely undone. He had this effect on her... and oh how proud this made him.

"We have a wonderful son... Thank you..." Her fingers buried themselves into his hair as he had reached her cleavage.

"I had almost nothing to do with him... All he has... he got it from you, my beautiful angel..." He could not deny his need anymore. Quickly he conjured up a spell that brought them to their bedroom, also vanishing their clothes.

Natasha was used to Loki's neediness by now. She let him have his way as he carefully pushed her onto the bed. "I have thought a little bit the last weeks..." she started, knowing that this would confuse him at first, but his delight would be much greater when he understood what she allowed him to do.

"And what...?" He asked, pushing her down into the sheets. The fear of loosing her overcame him, although it was insane to think so. She would never leave him now. They had a wonderful child and lived a very... well, nice life in Asgard, enjoying each other's body every night, and day.

"Our son should..." her voice became a moan as he buried his teeth in her neck, while his left hand caressed her breast and his right laid onto the sweet place between her thighs.

She didn't answer in coherent words for the next few seconds while his skillful fingers opened her, diving into the heat of her body.

"What did you say?" He asked with a smile, the sound of his laughter making her core burn with need.

"Our son should not grow up... alone, don't you think." She repeated as her body arched into his touch. Oh, his hands were already two wonderous things... but the thought of his lips and silvertongue down there... or his maleness... Even if he was a god, this was sinful.

Loki took a second to understand, but then he got up and looked at her. "You give in? You want another one?"

Natasha smiled. He looked like a little boy on Christmas eve. "Yes." She whispered, almost too quiet to hear, but her lips, the sly grin that made her eyes glow...

Oh, he hadn't felt that much need since years... Since the day she had told him that his child was growing under her heart... "Are you serious?" He asked, in fear that it was only a joke.

"Of course, I'm serious." She said and laughed, pushing him into the sheets. "No need for a protection spell tonight..."

The thought of prooving his virility burned him up. "Maybe a girl this time? A sweet little princess of Asgard and Jotunheim."

Natasha knelt onto him, slowly uniting their bodies. Yes, a little smart warrior princess. "That's up to you... and your little army..."

"I have an army?" He asked mockingly.

"A strong one - powerful fighters..." She knew it was a risk... But Loki's seed had been the only that had taken root ever inside of her. A proof of his powerful magic.

Loki shivered beneath her.

"I know the need burns you up," Natasha muttered as she lowered herself, gently kissing his neck.

"Yes..." he said, breathless and with his body pressed into hers. Oh, yes... he would turn into ash, if it meant to burn inside her flame.

"I want you..." she said as her body pushed against his.

"Then thou shalt have me." He moaned as his loins thrust against hers.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Want more of it? Tell me how you see Loki as a daddy and I shall fulfill your wishes ^^_


End file.
